Un autre monde
by Ya01-Bl3ach
Summary: Comme tous les soirs Ichigo se rend dans le magasin d'Urahara afin de s'y entraîner . . . UraharaxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

One-shot : Un autre monde

Ichigo s'entrainait avec Urahara depuis maintenant 3 jours. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrets en si peu de temps mais malgré cela, il en voulait toujours plus. Tellement qu'il ne domait plus. Chaque nuit, il se retrouvait dans la salle d'entrainement d'Urahara armé de son zanpakuto et s'entrainait durement afin de pouvoir protéger ses amis. C'était devenue une véritable obsession depuis qu'ichigo avait vu le regard de Rukia avant de s'en aller. Il se remémorait ses paroles

'**'je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu me suis''**.

A présent il refusait de la laisser tomber à nouveau. Et c'est dans une colère énorme contre lui-même qu'il prit Zangetsu et commença son entrainement en ignorant que chaque nuit une personne l'observait . . .

Le lendemain matin, toute la bande s'entrainait. Urahara proposa un jeu à Ichigo qui accepta tout de suite. Le jeu semblait très simple mais il ne l'était pas. Ichigo devait ''tout simplement'' enlever le chapeau d'Urahara. Ichigo s'était jeté sur lui et avait lancé plusieurs attaques puissantes mais aucune ne fit tomber le chapeau. Malgré tout ça Ichigo continua à lancer attaques sur attaques mais rien. Le chapeau ne bougea pas d'un centimètre alors que les amis d'Ichigo eurent du mal à rester debout. Au fur et à mesure du combat, Ichigo s'épuisait mais à aucun moment il ne s'avoua vaincu bien au contraire à chaque fois qu'il échouait, ça le motivait à continuer. Urahara quant à lui esquivait les attaques portées par son élève avec une telle facilité. Après tout il était l'ex capitaine de la 12 ème division et cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'Ichigo était devenu un shinigami alors il ne servait à rien d'espérer plus du jeune homme. En l'observant de prêt, il put voir que son kimono cachait un torse imberbe et des abdos ''hum délicieux'' pensa l'ex capitaine un léger sourire au lèvres

Ichi : Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait sourire !

Urahara : Moi ? Rien du tout allons donc.

Ichi : Pff c'est ça

Urahara : Tu devrais te concentrer sur mon chapeau au lieu de rêvasser

Urahara eut un bref moment d'inatention dont Ichigo profita pour se ruer sur lui. Urahara le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant de sentir le corps du jeune entrer en collision avec le sien. Ce fut si fort que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, Urahara sur Ichigo qui était légèrement groggy. La proximité de leurs visages fit légèrement rougir le plus vieux. Urahara était comme hypnotisé par ces yeux couleur chocolat, ces cheveux d'une couleur peu commune mais qui l'attiraient tant mais surtout ces lèvres oh oui combien de fois n'a-t-il pas rêver de les sceller aux siennes et d'explorer cette bouche. Ses réflexions étaient tellement intences qu'il vit qu'il était excité par ce shinigami. Celui-ci se remit peu à peu du choc et vit Urahara sur lui en train de le détailler. Ichigo vit surtout ses yeux si pénétrant c'était la première fois qu'il les vit. Ichigo vit alors la lueur dans les yeux d'Urahara et ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ça. Il se sentait terriblement chaud et sa respiration s'accelerait quand il sentit une des mains d'Urahara frôler sa cuisse. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il adorait cette sensation des mains de l'homme qui exploraient son corps et laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

Urahara avait du mal à se relever et frola Ichigo sans le vouloir mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ne cria pas et qu'il ne le frappa pas ! Il en profita donc pour continuer à monter sa mains qui fut rejointe par sa deuxième main et il touchait le torse du plus jeune et traçait les contours de ses abdos. Il allait arrêter quand il entendit un gémissement alors il continua mais dû arrêter à contre coeur car il avait entendu Orihime accourir vers eux. Il remit comme il faut le kimono d'Ichigo, se releva et tendit la main à l'adolescent encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Orihime : Kurosaki-kun est-ce-que ça va ? Tu n'as rien? Tu

Ichi : Inoue, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas

Tout en disant cela, il se releva sans l'aide proposée, regarda Urahara qui avait toujours cette même lueur dans les yeux, détourna la tête et s'en alla. Avant de sortir, il put entendre

Urahara : L'entrainement a été dur aujourd'hui.

Orihime : Mais j..

Urahara : Kurosaki a besoin de repos !!!

Orihime : Oui mais Urahara-san ne pourrais-je pas ....

Urahara : Vous devez vous aussi vous entrainer sinon vous ne pourrez jamais revenir.

Allongé sur son lit, Ichigo se remémorait le combat et quand il arrivait au moment où Urahara et lui étaient étalés l'un sur l'autre, il se mit à rougir. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du vendeur ni la sienne mais il avoua que les caresses de l'hommes ne l'avaient pas laissé pas indifférent. Enfin il regarda son réveil qui indiqua 22.00, heure à laquelle il allait s'entrainer seul mais en repensant aux événements récents, il hésita à y retourner. Plus tard, il se transforma en shinigami, prit son zanpakuto et s'en alla. Comme d'habitude, il parvint à entrer sans que personne ne le remarque et comme d'habitude il se retrouva seul dans la salle d'entrainement. Seul ??? Pas vraiment car depuis qu'il avait commencé ses entrainements nocturnes, il avait toujours sentit une présence qui jamais ne se manifestait et cette nuit, il la ressentait encore. Ichigo prit Zangetsu et s'entraina durement. Ichigo sentit la chaleur monter en lui et enleva le haut de son kimono en ayant oublié la présence qui l'observait à présent excitée de voir les muscles de son dos s'étirer, se rétracter, ... si il continuait ainsi, la présence allait devenir dingue de désirer ce shinigami. Tout à coup, elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba faisant ainsi du bruit qu'Ichigo entendit immédiatement et se dirigea vers la source.

Arrivé à la fameuse pierre, Ichigo ne vit personne et se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un essayait de s'enfuir mais rien jusqu'a ce qu'il soit enlacé par derrière, une main sur le torse et l'autre tenant fermement son épaule gauche, la bouche de son assaillant pret de son oreille. Ichigo tenta de se retourner mais c'était peine perdue. Il entendit alors que l'homme derrière lui était essouflé. Le soufle de l'homme sur sa peau lui provoqua des frissons. C'était si agréable qu'il ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière en poussant un soupir. L'homme ne s'attendait pas à ça et craignait que l'adolescent ne le voit mais après quelques secondes, il vit que le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à le voir mais qu'il aimait ressentir ce que l'inconnu lui faisait. L'homme caressa de sa main le torse d'Ichigo tout en parsement son cou de petits baisers. Ichigo laissa passer un gémissement de sa bouche et sa respiration s'acceléra. L'homme arrêta alors ses caresses, tourna le jeune homme afin de l'avoir devant lui, caressa son visage d'une main, prit son menton de l'autre et embrassa Ichigo.

Ichigo quant à lui se sentait terriblement bien et quand il sentit ses lèvres compressées à celles de l'inconnu, il ne put que penser au fait que c'était agréable. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela auparavant. Il ne voulait pas que le baiser s'achève et à son plus grand regret, il s'acheva. Ichigo ne ressentit plus les mains de l'inconnu sur lui et espéra qu'il ne soit pas partit. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et apperçut devant lui Urahara. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étaient écarquillées. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'inconnu soit Urahara vraiment pas mais curieusement, il n'était pas choqué. Il était surtout surpris de revoir cette même lueur dans les yeux d'Urahara, cette lueur qui l'avait comme hypnotisé. L'homme avait du mal à se contrôler devant l'adolescent et avait décidé de se montrer à lui pour calmer ses pulsions mais comme là tantôt, il ne fit rien, rien que de le regarder, aucun cri ne sortait et aucun coups n'étaient portés contre lui rien. Il regarda le jeune devant lui prit à nouveau son menton et attendit une quelconque réaction mais toujours rien alors il rapprocha la distance entre leurs lèvres et il l'embrassa passionément. Lorsqu'il se détacha de lui et qu'il allait partir, Ichigo l'interpela.

Ichi : Non, ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas

C'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui criait de ne pas le laisser partir. Il avait tellement aimé ces moments avec lui qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça se termine. Ses baisers, ses caresses mais surtout ses yeux lui faisait perdre toute sa haine et tout son dégout envers lui-même et était remplacés par une incroyable douceur.

Urahara se retourna et croisa de nouveau son regard qui était si différent. Il disparut et réapparut très vite derrière Ichigo. Il se colla à son élève qui sentit le coeur d'Urahara battre très vite et sentit également la respiration de l'homme. Avec tout cela, il sentit que l'homme était très excité et il rougissait à cette pensé. Puis le visage d'Ichigo se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme qui le regardait toujours avec cette lueur dans les yeux.

Urahara : Kurosaki, je risque de te faire mal si je ne pars pas.

Ichigo en ayant entendu cela agrippa les vêtements de son professeur pour qu'il ne parte pas.

Ichi : Non, partez pas ! Dit-il en murmurant

Urahara : Tu en es sûr???

Ichi : Oui Urahara

Urahara : Cette nuit et dans tous tes soupirs appelle-moi Kisuke !!!

Ichi : °//////° Kisuke ?

Urahara l'embrassa et approndit le baiser. Il regarda Ichigo qui avait les yeux à demi-clos et qui rougissait légèrement et le plaqua à terre. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de son élève qui soupira. Kisuke sourit à la vue de ce corps puis baissa la tête pour parcourir son torse de baisers.

Les baisers de l'homme firent sursauter Ichigo qui poussa un gémissement et passa ses doigts sur la tête de son amant. Celui-ci descenda plus bas et traça les contours des abdos d'Ichigo tout en enlevant le bas du kimono de son élève puis remonta jusqu'a lui afin de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Ichigo se redressa et commença à déshabiller Urahara. Tout comme lui, il parsema son corps de baisers et descenda plus bas quant il arriva à la hauteur des hanches de son amant, enleva le bas des habits de celui-ci. La seconde après, il était allongé par terre, Urahara sur lui frottant leurs sexe.

Ichi : haaa Kisukeee

Chaque gémissements d'Ichigo rendait son amant fou de désir. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Ses caresses se faisaient plus fermes tout en restant douces, il regardait Ichigo comme un tigre regarde sa proie, il lécha les lèvres d'Ichigo avec délectation puis il s'arrêta et présenta deux doigts qu'Ichigo lécha puis il reprit ses caresses. Il descendit le dernier tissus de son élève, et tout en rentrant un doigt dans ses fesses, il prit le membres d'Ichigo et fit de longs vas-et-viens. Ichigo était détendu et avait trouvé bizarre la sensation qu'il avait quand son amant avait rentré un doigt en lui par contre sentir les doigts de son amant sur sa virilité glisser de haut en bas ...

Ichi : haaaaaaaaa Kisuke c'est si boonnnn

Kisuke : Je te rassure, ce n'est qu'un début

Kisuke avait rentré le deuxième doigt et sentait à présent qu'Ichigo était pret. Il respira encore plus vite puis il attrapa ses hanches et tourna son élève de sorte que celui-ci se trouve à quatre pattes devant lui. Il prit le sexe d'Ichigo dans ses mains et recommença Ichigo tremblait d'excitation. Il attendait le moment où son amant allait le pénétrer. Il voulait le sentir en lui et quand il sentit que Kisuke le pénétrait, il gémit de douleur. Son corps devait s'habituer. Après quelques secondes, Kisuke n'en pouvait plus et attrapa violemment les hanches de son élèves et fit des mouvements brusques. Il pénétra plus loin et tappa la prostate d'Ichigo. Celui-ci voyait des étoiles. Le monde qu'il connaissait n'existait plus, il était remplacé par le sexe, le plaisir. Il adorait cette sensation sentir cet homme bouger en lui lui donna des frissons qui augmentaient son plaisir. Ses gémissements étaient remplacés par des cris, des cris qui demandaient plus à son amant

Ichi : HAAAAAA ENCOOOORE PLUS FOOOORT HAAAAA KISUKEEEEE CONTINUUUE

Kisuke lui faisait encore et encore plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Les deux hommes étaient couverts de sueurs tant ils bougeaient Ichigo bougeait ses hanches d'avant en arrière en approfondissant toujours le plaisir qu'il avait. Il cria toujours tout comme Kisuke. Ils sentaient tous deux qu'ils allaient bientôt être à bout et dans un ultime coup de rein de Kisuke, Ichigo arqua la tête en arrière et cria le nom de celui qui lui a fait découvrir le monde du plaisir

Ichi : KISUKEEEE

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent tant leur plaisir avait été intence et leur respiration avait du mal à revenir à la normal. Urahara Kisuke se leva et aida le jeune adolescent à se mettre debout. Celui-ci avait les jambes toutes tremblantes dues aux chocs répétitifs de l'homme et du plaisir puis Urahara vit Ichigo perdre équilibre et le rattrapa. Ichigo dormait paisiblement dans ses bras maintenant et Urahara ne put que sourire face à cette vision. Il se demandait si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou si ils l'avaient bel et bien vécut. Finalement il se dit qu'il allait attendre demain pour le savoir et porta Ichigo et ses habits dans son lit puis il repartit dans sa chambre où il allait pouvoir récupérer et dormit.

Le lendemain était le jour du départ pour la soul society. Les amis étaient tous prêts à partir et Urahara ouvrit le portail entre les deux mondes. C'est ainsi que Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Chad et Yorouichi partirent sauver Rukia. Alors que le portail allait se refermer, Ichigo capta une dernière fois le regard de celui qui avait été son amant et rougit.

**_FIN_**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu à tous et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience

A+

pour d'autres histoires croustillantes


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus :

Loin, TRÈS LOIN de notre monde, un jeune garçon avait les yeux écarquillés devant un ordinateur de son école. Celui-ci croyais que ce qu'il avait lu sur des personnages portants le même nom que lui et une autre personne qu'il connaissait n'était que pure coïncidence dans la tête de notre roux préféré. Mais des photos truquées avaient été rajoutées et maintenant il en était sure que le ICHIGO et le KISUKE dans l'histoire qu'il venait de lire était bien lui et le type qui occupait un magasin ''spécial'' et le pire dans tout cela c'est que l'auteur de cette horible plaisenterie était au courant de leur voyage à la Soul Society

Ichi : Mais c'est impossible

Oui, absolument impossible qu'une personne extérieur au groupe constitué de Lui, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu et Urahara sache qu'il allait partir pour sauver Rukia.

Ichi : Mais alors ça veut dire que la personne est dans le groupe ? Mais qui ?

Urahara : Hello Kurosaki-kun

L'homme s'approcha et enlaça le plus jeune par derrière. Il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux

qui se débattait et resserra sa prise en murmurant dans l'oreille du shinigami remplaçant quelque chose qui lui rappela sa lecture

Urahara : Ou devrais-je plutôt dire . . . Ichigo-kun

Ichi : GRRR URAHARA

Ichigo se retourna violemment et cogna son ''agresseur'' qui se fit très mal en se ramassant contre le mur mais il décida de laisser tomber en soupirant lourdement. Au lieu de foncer sur Ichigo, il prit une petite boîte qui contenait des petites pilules vertes et la lança au roux

Urahara : Tiens, prends-en si tu veux retrouver la mémoire mais sache que tout ce que tu as lu est réellement arrivé. Seulement tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal grâce à ça !

Cette fois-ci il prit une autre petite boîte mais celle-ci contenait des pilules mauves

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce-que-c'est ?

Urahara : Tout simplement ce que j'ai mis dans ton verre et qui t'as comment dire, rendu extrèmement excitant mon petit Ichigo

Ichigo : QUOI MAIS CA VA PAS LA TËTE ET QU'EST-CE-QUE-C'EST CETTE PLAISENTERIE ?! ELLE EST VRAIMENT DE TRES MAUVAIS GOÜT URAHARA-SAN

Urahara : Voyons Ichigo, as-tu oublié que c'était Kisuke et non Urahara ???

Ichigo : ? ? ?

Kisuke : Prend la pilule verte et tu te souviendras de tout

Ichigo se méfiait de cette homme à cause de ses expériences douteuses comme au collier change humeur qu'il avait donné à ''son chat'', Yoruichi et qui avait fait que tout le monde s'était retrouvé avec les vêtements déchirés par ce félin devenu dingue mais il voulait savoir si il avait réellement vécut ce moment avec ce fou.

Ichigo : C'est d'accord mais si il s'avère que cette pilule me fait quoique ce soit . . .

Kisuke : Compris ! Allez, avale cette pilule

Ichigo mis la pilule à la couleur douteuse sur sa langue et pria pour que rien ne lui arrive tout en avalant. La pilule agissait directement et Ichigo vit toute la scène se dérouler devant lui puis quand tout fut terminé, il allait revenir à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit un liquide et une autre pilule traverser sa gorge. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit très bizarre.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ?

Kisuke : Rien du tout Ichi

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait sous le magasin d'Urahara. Il allait bouger quand une main l'attrapa par la taille. Ichigo ne bougeait plus, en faite il ne le voulait pas. Il sentit une langue parcourir son cou de haut en bas et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il adorait ça. Il sentit que l'homme étirait un sourire et puis il vit la pilule mauve devant lui.

Kisuke : Vois-tu Ichigo, cette pilule que je t'ai fait prendre va faire en sorte que la moindre caresse sur ton corps va te faire gémir de plaisir comme la dernière fois.

Ichigo : Kisukeee

Kisuke : Mais pour l'instant ton corps me réclame et tu ne vois pas cette pilule tellement elle a d'effets sur toi. Oooh mon petit Ichigo tu es si excitant que je ne peux plus retenir la bête en moi.

Ichigo : Haaaaan KISUKEEEE

La suite vous la connaissez héhéhé

Dédicacé à bleachfan97


End file.
